


Please Stay, Forever With Me

by WeFearWhatWeCannotSee



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, but i enjoyed writing it initially and I want to write it again, reuploading from FFnet, this is really old and easily predictable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeFearWhatWeCannotSee/pseuds/WeFearWhatWeCannotSee
Summary: The biggest life changes usually happen as we move from one place to another. From high school to college is a big transition in anyone's life.Sometimes the people you come to love aren't the one's you expect them to be. and the one's you expect them to be end up being the one's you come to love. Life is scary, but with the right people you can make it through and overcome the hardest obstacles.





	1. Scene One - If I'm James Dean, You're Aubrey Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is approximately six years old! Wild! lol  
So I refuse to edit this chapter because of how long I made it. The other one's will probably be the same way. I usually try to edit as I go along. But I am in the process of writing the second chapter of this story. I'm changing it up a bit, so it's original layout may be a little bit different than before.We'll figure that out as I progress through this. But I really don't want to leave this unfinished. Not when so many people reacted to it before and really wanted me to finish it for them back in 2013 lol.  
I hope you guys enjoy this. This is the brain of a younger me, so there will be judgment and cringe! There is one funny scene in here though that I really did enjoy writing at the time.  
I'l stop talking now.  
-///

...

"...And thank you all, for an incredibly amazing experience! May we all succeed in our future," the valedictorian, Maka Albarn, said at the end of her graduation speech.

The speech itself brought many of the student sitting on the floor to tears, especially Maka, the one who gave it. It didn't make matters any better when the crowd started cheering. Soon, all the students stood and threw their caps up in the air as confetti shot up in the spacious auditorium. Friends ran towards each other, crying, and hugging in circular groups. Maka ran and jumped into her boyfriend, Soul's, arms. Soul would've graduated last year, but he couldn't bring up his math grade, no matter how many times Maka tutored him. The both of them then ran up to Maka's childhood friends, Black*Star and Kim.

Black*Star was the first to speak, of course, "Can you believe we're finally leaving this dump? Now we can finally go out and party without any parent consent," he put his arms up in the air and started jumping up and down like a kid who just got the LEGO set he's always wanted, "YAHOO!"

"Oh, come on, Black*Star," Kim spoke up, " You're saying that you won't even miss this place even just a bit? What about all the memories we and everyone else have made?"

"Well, I'll miss that, but I'm just happy I won't have any teachers barking up my ass for work. At least in college we can relax."

Maka turned her head towards Black*Star, "My papa works at the college that we all applied too. Which isn't great for me, he'll be a stalker making sure I'm not doing anything bad. But he also told me that the science professor is rough. He's also a bit of a psychopath by what he's told me as well."

"Have you met the guy or something," Black*Star asked.

"Well, no-"

"Then there's no real way of knowing. Even if you're dad works there, he likes to scare us about school any chance he gets."

"Or about how you're dating his daughter," Soul made a pained face, like when her dad threatened him.

Kim laughed, "That's only because you've always been the playboy at our school, and the opposite sex."

"Yeah...that too. It's almost like your father wants you to be lesbian or something, eh, Maka."

Maka sighed. "I hope not."

It was a hot day today. The group of four hanging out at the basketball court, Soul and Black*Star shooting some rounds. Where else could they go? This has always been they're hangout area. Ever since Maka and Black*Star were kids, they've been here. Eventually, Maka and Soul started dating when she was in 8th grade, then Kim moved to Nevada, not knowing anybody. Maka, being the kind soul she is, welcomed her into their little group, which the guys accepted her completely for who she was.

Right now, it was one month exactly before they entered college and moved into their dorms, starting their new lives.

"Hey, guys," Maka took her head out of the book she was reading, "Wanna go get some ice cream? It's too hot to concentrate."

Soul and Black*Star both looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not," they said in unison.

Surprisingly, the streets were more crowded than ever. Nobody ever comes out in this heat. Not even little kids.

The gang quickly evaded the crowds of people filing through the streets to get to 'Deathtopia'. To yet another surprise, people surrounded the place. Not just the normal crowding, but more like the mall on Christmas Eve crowding. The people around them were talking with astonishment and disbelief. Everyone was trying to get a look through the shop's translucent glass windows.

Soul pushed his way through the crowd and asked his neighbor, Crona, what was going on.

"Hey! Crona! What's going on? Nobody's ever out here!"

In a timid voice, she spoke back, "Some guy in there is wearing complete black, I don't know how to deal with this. It's too hot for a person to be wearing that."

"Lemme see." Soul pushed his way through the onlookers, who gave him rude looks as to why he didn't say 'excuse me' or 'may I get through'. Frankly, Soul didn't care what people said to him. The most accurate reason he got into too many fights. it would often piss the teaser off and cause them to rampage. When Soul looked in he saw exactly what Crona described to him. Except she left out the part about the two fine pieces of honey next to the guy in the middle. The kid was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a long sleeve v-neck t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly. He had jet black hair with three, odd white lines on the left side. The two girls next to him were practically naked. They were both wearing plaid belly shirts with jeans. Almost as if they were twins. Soul's eye was caught on the one with the perfect tan. He thought she had a nice body, and was that a belly ring he saw on her?

"Soul, " Maka exclaimed, "Finally, we found you!"

Soul peeled his eyes away from the girl, "Oh, sorry. Turns out some idiot decided to wear all black in 98 degree weather. Really stupid why people would care if you ask me."

"Well, come on. Let's go inside. It's hot out here." Kim led the group inside with a weary smile and sweat dripping down the side of her face.

Just before they all got inside, Black*Star grabbed a hold of Soul's arm, "You were staring at those girls, weren't you, " Black*Star sneered.

"Shut up." Soul jerked his arm away from Black*Star's threshold, making Black*Star's anger spike to a point where he was about to lose it. Black*Star knew Soul was a player, and he always watched him around Maka. Ever since they started dating, Black*Star had always been cautious about Soul. He was a good friend, but he could be a real ass sometimes. After about a year of them dating Black*Star's tension towards Soul eased, and he noticed how happy he made Maka, how could he stay frustrated at Soul? Now he was reconsidering those thoughts. How could Soul do that to Maka after five years of them being together, it's almost like he just wants to make her life as miserable as he can if she were to catch him in the act.

"Black*Star," Maka yelled, "You coming inside or what?"

"...Yeah.."

When Maka turned around she noticed the boy and two girls that were causing all the commotion around the shop. The boy was very attractive, his black attire contrasted well with his extremely pale skin. the way his hair covered his eyes made him look gorgeous. Never before had she seen a person with golden eyes such as his. His hair was different too. Who else did she know that had three white lines perfectly aligned on the left side of their hair? The girls around him didn't seem too out of the ordinary. Belly shirts and flare-out jeans were common in the early summer. Though, it was probably their looks that got all the guys outside the window. One had long, beautifully groomed hair and the other had short soft looking hair.

It wasn't long before the mysterious boy looked up and stared directly into Maka's eyes, to which she quickly turned away. He observed her from head to toe, taking in her appearance. Perfectly symmetrical. Her hair in perfect pigtails and her shorts and tank-top in perfect alignment on both sides.

"Hey, Kid? You okay over there? You're either staring into space or checking that girl out over there," said the girl with the long, beautifully-groomed hair.

The girl with short, soft-looking hair jumped across the table and into Kid's face hearing this, "Ooohhhh! Maybe Kiddo-kun likes somebody!"

"That he's never even met? Come off it Patti, he's asking to be forever alone."

"Liz, Patti, it's nothing. I was daydreaming and my face happened to be in that direction."

Patti slumped back into her seat, "Yeah, yeah, you can lie all you want, but Mr. Giraffe knows you're lying!"

Kid hid his eyes under his bangs the brushed just above his cheekbones and looked back at Maka, who just happened to be holding Soul with his arm wrapped tightly around her. His heart sank at the sight of it. A beautiful girl, with perfect symmetry, with a player who doesn't look at all trustworthy.

"Ha! I knew it! You were staring at her! I see you envying that guy who has his arm around her." Liz leaned back in her seat, "I say we should leave before Kid has a symmetry , Patti?"

Patti practically jumped out of her seat, "Yeah! Ooohh! We should go to the park after this! Ha ha!" Jumping out of her seat, she ran out the door zooming past the crowd that was slowly going away.

"And who knows, maybe if it's meant to be, you'll see her again." Liz gave a comforting smile and gently rested her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, maybe so." Kid got up and turned to leave out the glass door, Liz following behind him. Her head stretching out trying to look for her sister.

As the gang sat down to eat their ice cream, Soul was looking behind him, searching for the trio that intrigued him so well. Maka and Kim noticed how Black*Star was giving Soul a look full of hate. Like when they first met. It made Maka feel nervous and confused the hell out of Kim.

"Hey," Kim spoke, "What's up with you?"

A pause, "Nothing." When something was on Black*Star's mind he got really defensive. Especially if it was something that he focused on. Soul noticed the bite in his statement and quickly looked up from his frozen delight. Looking Black*Star right in the eye, he said, "Whatever it is, it's probably no big deal, right?"

"Yeah...right," he lied. He knew it wouldn't be alright. Black*Star was too stubborn to agree to something like that so easily. Especially after he's seen the truth.

"Spirit, would you calm down? I thought your daughter willingly applied here a Shibusen," said a tall man cloaked in black, wearing a goofy skull mask that had three points at the bottom, the middle one being the longest.

It was a huge room they were in. Everyone referred to it as 'The Death Room' because the dean was the original God of Death himself. The college, Shibusen, was getting schedules and dorms ready for the upcoming term. The college was well renowned in Nevada, being the college with the most succeeding scholars under its name. This college, by any means, was far from being small. The main building was huge and perfectly symmetrical with the two giant dorm buildings on the either side of it. Each dorm building had its own hangout areas for the students. Lord Death knows how students love to party, but the students make sure to handle themselves in fear of the dreaded 'Reaper Chop'.

"Sh-she did, b-but... MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP," Spirit blew up, "FIRST A BOYFRIEND, NOW COLLEGE?! I'M GETTING OLD!"

"Oh, now, now, Spirit. I'm pretty sure you're little girl is still your little girl. My son still sometimes come to me for advice."

Pause. A son? Lord Death...has a son? "Oh dear God. Kami, can you hear this wherever you are? Our little girl is going to be surrounded by boys."

In the far front of the room where the door was, faint voices could be heard, probably yelling.

"Patti, why would you run off like that? You had me worried sick! You know I can't lose you," Liz frantically yelled coming up the long, cold, dark, stone hallway.

"Well I thought we were playing tag," Patti crossed her arms and gave a huff, "In which I TOTALLY BEAT YOUR ASSES IN! HAHAHA!"

Before Kid opened the doors to his father's office he turned to the girls, "Patti, Liz, calm yourself and please be quiet. We will be in my father's presence soon."

Kid's smooth, yet calloused, hands grabbed hold of steel handles of the large, red, wooden doors, and pulled backward revealing the bright lights that constantly fill his father's sanctuary. Big and spacy with a sky blue interior, it would seem endless if it wasn't for the windows on the far side of the room. In the dead center of the room there was a circular marble platform with a few stairs leading up to it. It was vaguely plain, not anything to really look at.

The three went through the doors leading into another smaller hallway filled with light from the ever-lit Death Room. The hallway ceiling was lined with guillotines evenly spaced apart. From a front view of the passageway, the entrance looks almost as if it's floating and it's not connected to the wall. Making the rest of the school seem comparatively normal to this area.

With his hands in his pockets, Kid walked up the stairs and onto the platform. "You wished to see me father?"

"Ah, yes," Death's goofy voice rang, "I need to ask you to do me a favor since Spirit over here keeps whining about his daughter growing up." Death poked Spirit's head with his over-sized finger, hard.

"I need you, Liz, and Patti to help find Marie. I've tried all the mirrors around campus, but there was no sign of her. And with the three of you looking, I'm sure you'll cover more ground."

Liz furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, but every time someone finds her, they always look horrified. What the hell does this chick even do in her spare time, anyway? I know she's a teacher and all, but come on"

"Maybe she gambles, " Patti interjected, "I'm right aren't I?!"

"Nah, she's too innocent to gamble."

"MAKA, " Spirit bellowed.

Death had just about enough of Spirit's whining, and he knew that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Reaper Chop!" Death's over-sized hand landed right in the middle of his cranium.

"BU-BUT, MA-" Chop!

Kid flinched at how his father was handling his associates behavior. He made a face and turned to the girls, backing up slowly, "Let's go find Marie before he starts chopping us in half."

"Aw, why can't we stay? It's getting good, " Patti fisted one hand into the air and started cheering, "ROUND ONE! DING, DING, DING! LET'S GOOOOO!"

Liz face palmed, "Oh, Patti... How are we even related?"

"Marie, you can't just keep staring at those giraffes forever, you know."

"I know... I just really don't understand why every guy that I have a relationship with always rubs off."

"Maybe if you didn't jump to marital conclusions so fast, they would give you a chance. On a first date no guy likes to hear about how you picture them together forever."

Silence.

"Marie?...Marie..."

There Marie was, with her shoulder length blonde hair and her left eye covered in that same old eye patch, cuddling up to a giraffes nose. Using her hands to pet it softly, she cooed to it. "Oh, James. i love you so much. We're gonna have the greatest marriage in all the United States."

As she said that, the giraffe's eyes nearly popped out of it's head. It frantically jerked it's head out of Marie's grasp and ran away on it's long, wobbly legs.

"Huh, I guess it can comprehend human speech."

"Azusa! That's not funny!" Marie turned bright red with embarrassment.

Azusa pushed her glasses up her nose, realigning them with her eyes. She was fairly serious about everything, which made her one of the most intolerable teachers at Shibusen.

Behind her face of apathy she was smiling, "I thought it was."

"OH! MISS MARIE THERE YOU ARE!" Patti was running up the bridge to the shaded platform they were standing under.

"Shinigami was looking everywhere for you! He sent me, Kid, and Liz to look for you, but I didn't feel like searching so I just came for Mr. Giraffe! OH! You like Mr. Giraffe too don't you!" Patti giggled hysterically.

"Uh, I did. I'm just a lonely wreck looking for everything and anything that will love me. Makes me feel octosexual at times."

Azusa leaned back against the wooden ledge. "People have asked me if that's really what you are, Marie.."

"Oh god..." Marie slumped to the ground.

"Doesn't octo mean eight?" Patti asked with her head turned sideways.

Azusa couldn't believe her ears. This girl was in college and wasn't sure what the prefix octo meant. "Yes, why?"

"Because Kid loves the number eight, OOOHHHH! I WONDER IF HE'S OCTOSEXUAL THEN!"

Azusa and Marie chocked on their breath. What, in the ever living fuck, was wrong with this child? She's what, nineteen? A second year in college.

Patti quickly turned towards the giraffes, pointing her finger. "Oh no you don't mister! You're not getting away from me this time!" She hopped over the ledge and into the artificial safari full of giraffes. Quickly gaining speed, she power jumped onto the back of the giraffe that 'rejected' Marie and started to put it in a headlock, attempting to break it's neck.

Azusa had a look of horror on her face by what she was witnessing. Marie, however, was about to fall over the edge yelling at Patti to get off the giraffe and back up on the platform before she got hurt.

"Patti! Patti Thompson! Get back up here now! You're going to get yourself hurt! Get off the giraffe and get back up here before we all get in trouble! Patti!"

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! STOP BUCKING! I'LL NEVER LET GO!" Patti switched between arms around the giraffes neck. "HAHAHA, YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY! THIS IS ONLY ROUND ONE!"

A long day, and an even longer night. Having a phone call from local authorities about your step-sister wrestling a giraffe, and searching for Marie, which turned out to be of futile effort. A waste of time, so it seemed.

But that wasn't what made his day so stressful. It was that girl at Deathtopia. She was undeniably perfect in every aspect. He may not have looked it, but he saw her boyfriend checking Liz out. And it wasn't a simple glance, it was a head to toe examination. Especially on the body. God, he hated guys like that, and she sure as hell didn't deserve a guy who checked other women out like that.

"I wonder...if we'll ever meet again..." Kid pondered as his last spoken thoughts before he drifted asleep.

"Tonight...couldn't be more perfect," she spoke softly, her head comfortably on his shoulder. His head leaning on hers.

"I couldn't agree more, love." He smiled something that of the word perfect.

They sat in backseat of the convertible, his arm wrapped around her, her body melding into his. Watching the sunset over the city lights. It was perfect. Everything felt perfect. She...was perfect. They were perfect, so it seemed.

He looked at her, his face breathtakingly gorgeous. Their eyes met with one another. They leaned in, making this moment the most memorable of all, and-

"PATTI! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Liz sounded frantic. Her sister always did the strangest stuff. Normally consisting of giraffes, no one's sure why. But this time it wasn't a captivated giraffe she was wrestling. This time, she got the giraffe out of the zoo and started going through the city riding it.

Kid groggily awoke from his seemingly perfect dream and rolled to over to look at the clock on his nightstand. One of the two night stands, actually. Everything had to be symmetrical.

"God dammit, those two. It's only 7:52. Couldn't Liz start yelling 8 minutes later?" He lazily got out of bed and stretched, doing his morning ritual of finding something presentable to wear as always and getting in the shower so he wouldn't smell awful in the hours to come.

"HEY! He was asking for it. It wasn't my fault." Patti huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"He looked like he wanted some fresh air!"

"But it was already out in a-" Liz sighed in defeat, arguing with her was a lost cause. "Huh? It's only 7:55, why's Kid up? Wonder what got him out of bed so early."

Kid leaned his head against the tiled walls of his shower, letting the warm water run down his body, the steam making his face flush.

"It's a week before school starts, and I can't concentrate on anything. It's like I'm under some hypnosis or something."

He shut off the water, dried off and got dressed in a white button-up dress shirt and navy slacks. His shoes were black formal as always. He rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbow, making sure they were symmetrical enough for presentation. Same went for his hair, except those three lines that constantly got on his nerves.

"Hey, Kid! What were you doing up so early today? You never wake up a hair before 8am," said Liz, pouring some coffee.

"Well, considering how loud you are when you yell at Patti, it's no use trying to get any sleep at all."

"Yeah, that's something else I've meant to ask you about: You haven't been as alert as you usually are. Care to explain?"

Kid walked over the kitchen table and sat down, Liz following closely behind him.

"Well, I've had this dream, it was usually longer, but with your frantic yelling, it was cut short."

"Well, thanks. Go on."

"You remember that girl from Deathtopia? Well, it's been her and me, in the same area, and the same scene. And the dreams have become more frequent from the first time I've had them."

"Well, I could say it's love at first sight, but then again, I've never seen anybody come close to being as symmetrical as her. But, Kid. She has a boyfriend, You can't dwell on her forever. " Liz sympathized.

Kid rested his head in both of his palms, "I know. It's just...it's just that I can't get her out of my head. It feels almost impossible."

"Well maybe you just need to take your mind off of everything until school starts back up. You never know, maybe she'll go to Shibusen this year." Liz leaned back in her seat. "And don't you have to go help dad with that school thing that's going on today?"

"Yeah, aren't you and Patti coming along too?"

"Nah, we told him we were going shopping, but you're the real son of Death, so you're obligated to go. Sorry, dude."

Kid rose from his seat, gently pushing it back under the table. "That's fine. Just don't go overboard this time. We don't want another incident."

"You should tell Patti that."

Moving trucks surrounded the campus, new students coming and claiming their rooms for the new semester.

"Alright! So. Black*Star and I are rooming together. Maka, Kim. Are you guys?" Soul asked.

The two girls looked over at each other and shook their heads. "No. We're gonna try to meet other people and expand our little group of misfits. Could have more fun that way." Maka answered for the both of them. Kim just smiled.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing you, then." Soul said coolly.

All Black*Star could do was burn holes into Soul's back for giving Maka the cold shoulder as they walked towards their dorm building.

Maka's heart cracked, "What the hell was that about?"

Kim gave her a worried glance. "I honestly have no idea. Black*Star looked like he knew something was up though."

"Let's just go.." Trying to shake the feeling from her, hoping that it was nothing, she and Kim both finally started walking away.

Maka set the box she had been carrying down and placed her duffel bag on top of it. She released the tension in her shoulders arms and took in her surroundings.

Well furnished and quite spacious, well, until you add all the crap you brought with.

"Uh, excuse me, hello. Are you Maka Albarn? I was informed we would be roommates."

Maka turned to face the girl, full-blown Japanese, tall, and extremely pretty. Maka's face was still furrowed, confused at the events that took place earlier. Without realizing it, she had come off quite...bitchy.

"I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She extended her arm.

Nothing. Silence.

"You seem troubled. Ha ha. I'm sorry. I transferred over to the United States recently, so I don't know how I should bring things up."

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you, really! Something is bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it yet." Maka nervously smiled.

"That's okay. I don't know many people here, but you seem nice. I hope we can be friends!" Tsubaki beamed.

"Me too! Hey, wanna set our beds up and then go and tour campus a bit?"

"Sure!"

Just four doors down was Kim. She and her roommate got along fairly well, even if she seemed like she could be bitch. She could handle her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kim Diehl!" With her brightest smile, she extended her hand.

Gladly accepting her hand, she returned the smile. "And I'm Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré. Call me Jackie though. It's nice to have some decent people around here."

Noticing the open door with Kim and Jackie, Maka called in there and said, "Hey! Kim! Me and my roommate were gonna check campus out. You guys wanna join us?"

"Sure! We'll join you in a minute!" Kim turned to Jackie. "C'mon. Let's hurry and set something up so we don't have to do all of it later."

"What the fuck was that, Soul?! Giving Maka the cold shoulder! You're lucky I didn't beat your ass right there in front of everyone!" Black*Star was hot. His anger always got like this when it came to his friends. But to date his best friend then treat her like crap? That made it ten times as worse than it could usually get.

Soul slammed his stuff on the floor and sneered at Black*Star, "And why the hell should it concern you? It's not your relationship."

"You're both still my friends, and I could care less if it was your relationship or not. I don't like the way you treat your girlfriend. And I'm saying that as her longest friend." You could hear the dark edge in his voice, and the way he looked at Soul, it could shatter glass.

"Friends or not, butt out of it! I can handle it myself." Soul put his hands in his pockets and pushed past Black*Star. "Ill be out, don't wait up."

For the past five minutes Black*Star stared at the open door. "If only Maka listened to what you just said."

"Oh! There he is! Soul!" Maka jumped with her arm waving in the air, actively catching his attention.

He ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. "Hey, babe!"

"Soul, I'd like you to meet my roommate Tsubaki! Tsubaki, this is my boyfriend, Soul."

Soul gave Tsubaki a cliche 'cool guy' salute. "Sup. Soul Evans."

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"So, what are you two doing out here in the crowd? Giving yourselves a tour?"

Maka distanced herself from Soul and put her hands on her hips. "Well by the time we have to go back to class, We're not trying to get ourselves purposely lost.'

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Soul looked at the two girls. "I thought you'd bring Kim with you if you were out touring the school. Anything up with that?"

"Nah, we asked her if she wanted to come, but she and her roommate wanted to unpack some stuff before coming out. She said she'd join us later."

Tsubaki noticed how strong their relationship was, and to be honest, she was a little jealous. Leaving a home where she knew who everybody was, to a new nation where she didn't know anyone at all.

She saw someone running up behind Soul. He seemed a little too energetic. Spiky blue hair, tanned, masculine arms, and he looked pretty short, too.

"Hey, guys! Finally, I found you." Black*Star gave his famous grin and gave a thumbs up towards Tsubaki. "I'm the famous Black*Star! Great to meet ya!"

Tsubaki was stunned, she hadn't met anyone as open as Black*Star was before. "T-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She gave a nervous smile.

Soul sighed, "What are we waiting around here for? Let's go check around the school."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Exclaimed Maka. "I have to go see my papa!"

Soul gave a look, "Why?"

"I told him to hold a couple of books for me while I got here."

Soul took hold of Maka's hand and nodded his head behind him. Behind the couple, Black*Star seemed to be making good friends with Tsubaki, seeing that blush on her face and all. Maka smiled at the sight.

"At least somebody can handle his boasting."

"Wait a minute." Soul pondered.

"Hmmm?" Maka looked up at him.

"I thought you didn't know your way around here, how do you know where your dad is?"

"I've never been around the school, but I've been to the room where he works in enough to know the route perfectly."

"Alright guys, wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Maka opened the large red doors that lead to Death Room. Leaving the three outside the doors to wait and get to know Tsubaki better.

"So, Tsubaki," Soul started, "Where ya from? You obviously don't sound like you're from here even though you sound fluent."

"I'm from Okinawa, Japan. You'd ask why I left because it seems like a beautiful area, but I wanted a better school experience over here in America. So, my brother and I saved up money for me to come here."

"Glad you could come here then! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Black*Star's annoying laugh echoed down the hallway.

"Would you quiet down, you dumbass." Soul never meant for it to be a question. He never did when it came to his laughter.

Maka walked through the hallway with guillotines hanging on the ceiling, never failing to make her nervous.

"Papa?" She called out.

"MAKA!" Spirit tackle-hugged his daughter, causing her great discomfort.

Lord Death's goofy voice perked out from a faraway side of the marble platform, "Oh. Spirit, is that your daughter? She looks an awful lot like Kami."

Looking behind him, his heart began to pound. His mouth was slightly agape in astonishment. Kid couldn't believe his eyes..or ears! That girl he had been dreaming about had been Spirit Albarn's daughter? Oh, Kid was overjoyed, hearing how she said that she was getting settled in here at Shibusen. Apparently fate did want them to met again. He hated to admit it, but Liz was right.

"Calm down, dad. I only came to get the books I asked you to hold for me as I got settled in." Maka pushed herself out of her father's death grip, jumping a couple feet away from the force she created.

"Oh, okay, fine."

As Spirit went to the edge of the platform, Shinigami took the advantage to talk to Maka.

"Ah, Maka! I've always heard Spirit talk about you, being his daughter and all. Sometimes it would be unbearable. I don't know if you've ever heard him talk about his work or not, but I'm Shinigami. Some call me Lord Death, but I don't mind which ever one you call me."

Maka gave a courteous bow, "It's very nice to meet you, Lord Death. And yes, my father has talked about before. It's quite an honor having the dean of my college the God of Death."

"And this is my son, Death the Kid. Go on, son, say hi."

Maka remembered seeing his face at Deathtopia, and seeing him now made her heart skip. Now that she knew that he was Death's son...she didn't know exactly how to talk him now.

'H-hi. You can call me Kid." Being the gentleman he was, he held out his hand as a friendly gesture. "I take the title of Death when my father passes and his responsibilities come unto me."

She took his hand in acceptance, "It's very nice to meet you, Kid. I'm Maka. Spirit's daughter," she sighed the last part, "Sadly."

Spirit quickly ran over to the two, breaking their handshake. "O-okay, here you go Maka! You hurry up now! Shouldn't leave your friends waiting!" He turned Maka away from Kid and pushed her towards the double-doors. "You know daddy loves you!"

"C'mon, Liz! Why can't we rearrange all the statues around here? It'd be fun seeing Kid get all pouty!"

"Because, Patti, Then we'd have to spend the next hour or so dealing with Kid perfecting the way every statue looks."

Patti pouted, "Aw, but that's what makes him hilarious!"

"Oh, Patti...," Liz sighed.

Black*Star heard the voices from behind the trio and turned to face them. He recognized it was the girls from the yogurt shop. More or less recognizing the shorter one with the more vibrant blonde hair from the various news reports consisting of a girl messing with giraffes.  
He looked back at Soul to see him looking in the same direction as him. He followed his eyes to the same girl he had been staring at over the summer. Apparently her name was Liz and the shorter one's name was Patti.

With Patti being ignorant to her surroundings, she didn't notice the three standing by the door; however, Liz did. A thought played into her mind, if he wanted to be a player, she was gonna teach him how to play the game. He had a girl that he didn't even seem to respect by the way he was staring at her... Again. She definitely deserved better. She was gonna have to explain to those other two what she was planning though. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

Liz stared at Soul directly in the eyes flirtatiously and winked at him. "You guys going in?"

That snapped Soul out of his hypnosis. "N-no! no. We're just waiting for somebody."

Black*Star looked between the two suspiciously, his anger boiling up almost intensely.

Tsubaki was just plain out confused. At first, she saw how Soul and Maka had such a strong connection, but now that she saw Soul flirting with another woman, she didn't know what to think about him anymore.

Before Liz could open the door, it opened on it's own as Maka popped out from behind it.

'Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit, but I'm back. Oh, hello. Sorry if I almost hit you two with the door.'

Liz smiled genuinely at her, "It's fine."

"Okay! I think we should head out now!" Black*Star ordered as everyone started walking ahead.

Black*Star tried to follow, but his arm was dragged back by Liz. "What th-!"

"Hey, I'm Liz.I know this isn't the best way to introduce myself after that little scene, but I have a plan about him."

"Go on. Make it quick before they get curious. I'm usually in front of them."

"Your friend still wants to be a playboy even with a girl that's ten times better than him. So why not reverse the cards a little? We show your friend what he really is, because let's face it. We both know that she doesn't deserve a guy like him."

"Alright. Name's Black*Star, ask for me around campus. Gotta go! See ya!" Black*Star zoomed down the hallway, using parkour jumps off the wall to boost his speed down the hallway.

"Hey, sis. What was all that about?" Patti asked reopening the door.

Liz stepped though the door and into the slim hallway, seeing Kid still staring in the direction of where Maka left, "I'm gonna teach a player how to play his own game." Giving a smirk, she walked up to Kid. "Speak of the devil, I was right! You SO owe me, buster!"

Patti collapsed to the floor in random laughter, "HAHAHA! KID OWES LIZ! KID OWES LIZ!"

Kid gave up with a sigh, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"


	2. Scene Two - fallingforyou

As the days progress and people find themselves to be more settled in the semester, it’s hard to keep one entertained. Students usually go off and find themselves in situations they don’t know how to deal with. But then again, they do that regardless. 

They say there’s two types of students - the studious ones and the slackers - but there’s a whole uncontrolled variable of students that fall into the gray category in which they can do whatever they want. They can either make or break your whole day. Give meaning to your plot or just be throwaways to fill out the gaps. Point is there’s a whole set of crossroads that we don’t see that can determine which direction we take in the next chapter. With Halloween approaching, we see these crossroads intertwining without ever coming in contact with one another. It’s a complicated system to explain, but it’s more simplistic to see it in action. 

As the student body committee plans out the semester Fall and Halloween festivities into a week-long venture, there’s a mass of things that can happen outside of their control. Maybe even in their personal lives…

-

-

-

“Off the top of your heads right now, what things should we include in this ear’s HalloWeek,” says Kid, the head of the student government as if there was any question to his role. He was the son of the Dean… and the son of Death himself! No one’s going to say no to his title here!

Tsubaki, the head of foreign relations, was the first to speak. “I can bring the foreign affairs committee together and plan out some, uh,” she paused to find the right words, “culturally different activities or styled events.” Tsubaki came from a very traditional family in Okinawa, Japan. She wasn’t rich or poor, but she did have to work very hard to get a full scholarship to Death Academy here in America. Learning English was one of the biggest challenges she had seeing she came from a small village with minimal English-speaking occupants. Maka, the social chair of the student government, admired her very much for her work ethic and determination. The two of them became roommates for the school year and very quickly Maka had asked Tsubaki if she could help with her Japanese. “We could have each day of the week dedicated to a certain culture around campus and main events held at night,” she continued. 

“I think that works out well! Halloween falls on a Saturday this year, right?” Kim, the head of organization, bounced off of Tsubaki and looked around at everyone. “So we can have something everyday of the week and still be able to have an entire morning to set up for that night.”

“That would certainly take a lot of the pressure off of us. No need to stretch our resources so thin if we all work together. By, God! I think this is why I’m so in love with you, Kim!'' So sure of himself Ox exclaimes. It wasn’t even three solid months of school and working together on the organization committee where Kim found herself someone so unapologetically obsessed with her it made her sick. Get a life, dude! But if it wasn’t his sick obsession with her, he was incredibly smart but so damn arrogant! She would be more willing to speak with him if he wasn’t so… so… ugh.

“That could work..,” pondered Kid. he jotted the idea down in a leather-bound journal. If you didn’t know he had money by his name, you could certainly tell by the items he carries on his person. “Also, if we could refrain from personal feelings in these meetings, then that would enhance our cooperation and cohesiveness as a government.”

“AGREED!” exclaimed Kim.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay got’cha,” Ox said dismissively. He turned his attention to his left, “Hey, Maka. you haven’t said anything this whole meeting. You got any ideas? You’re usually interjecting with ideas.”

Maka was present physically, but mentally she pretty much checked out. She and Soul had gotten into another argument last night and she spent the next few hours after that consumed in miscellaneous studies. She didn’t go to bed until it was almost the break of dawn. Tsubaki had gotten up to use the restroom when she saw Maka’s laptop screen glow and her still awake writing down notes. Clearly she was exhausted, but her mind was in such a state that she didn’t know how to do anything else. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little tired.

I think the cultural concept is great. We can educate without it being boring. I’m only worried about the people who take it too far, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, but those people are everywhere. We can only do our best to keep it as respectable as possible,” said Kim. “and besides, we need something different here! We’re in the goddamned desert for fuck’s sake!”

“Maybe we could have a ghost tour? Around campus,” Maka inquired. “We could have a haunted dorm experience in either of the dorms or move it to the main academic building.”

There’s a pause from Kid. “Hmm. Maybe. Depends on how we can occupy the spaces. That would require my father’s approval, but I don’t think he would have a problem so long as no one dies or gets injured.”

“Bro, that would be cool as hell. We should definitely do it.” Kim encourages the idea as a grand idea pops into her head, “what if! Hear me out now!” she pauses to look around at everyone,” instead of everyone having their own small parties, we just have a big one in Death Square! We can have a bunch of fun things going on, people can still party on their own, sure!-”

Tsubaki inerjects, “we were going to do that… anyway?” 

“Yeah,” the other three agree.

“Oh.. But! Why not make it inclusive? Some people won’t be invited and some people just wanna hang out! Why not dress up the Square and let people do some minigame stuff! We were just gonna dress up the building for atmosphere. We can do more, I think!”

“As long as you include me in those plans, I wholeheartedly agree,” Ox winks at Kim, ignoring what Kid told him earlier.

“One, ew. Two, this is a good way to include Maka’s ideas! Have a scary dorm tour as a part of Hallween night.”

“That would make it easier to gain approval from my father,” Kid agreed. “Okay!” Kid closed his journal,”I think that’s a good start to the HalloWeek agenda. Get started on expanding these ideas and if we can’t come up with clearer plans for more detailed schedules slash whatever comes to mind. Have a good day, everyone!”

Maka stood up and gathered her notebook on the table when Kid leaned close to her, “Hey.. Is everything alright? You don’t seem like yourself today.” he whispered.

“Yeah. I'm just tired.”

“Okay.. well if you ever need to talk…” he paused, “I won’t judge.” He gave a light chuckle.

“Thanks,” Maka smiled, “I appreciate your concern. See you.”

-

-

-

It was midday. The lunch rush hour. The biological alarm for refuelling. The ol’ munch and crunch. It was a cool Wednesday afternoon. It was Boys’ Day.

Soul, Black*Star and Killic would get together every Wednesday and bro out for lunch. Catch up on personal lives and how classes are going. Idle banter and small talk. Things you can only tell your bros about. It’s like Girls’ Night but it’s Boys’ Day. 

Black*Star was joined by his recent friend Killic for lunch on their newfound weekday tradition at the local sandwich shop. It was decently sized and had steady business. It wasn’t too busy today, though. The atmosphere was a type of nice and comfortable that made you feel like you were at home. Owner worked there a good bit of the time, absolutely loved his craft. His name was Asura. Looked to be about in his forties, aged fairly well. Kinda had a creepy look to him, but he hadn’t done any wrong to anybody. He was kinda just born the way he was.

“Okay, but then she kept telling me how much she loved me and how much I meant to her but, you can’t just cheat on me, have me catch you in the act, and then try to say you’re sorry. Shit don’t work that way.” Killic finished his story on his first real relationship and how it ended. 

“Damn, dude, that had to have sucked major ass. No respect for people like that.” Black*Star empathized.

“Yo, man. Where’s Soul at? Don’t tell me y’all got in another fight?”

“Nah. one of his buddies in the music department asked him for piano help.” Black*Star drew a deep sigh, “nah, we didn’t fight but he and Maka did last night.” Thinking about what had happened had him frustrated all over again. Black*Star had tried to ask Soul what had happened, but Soul wouldn’t let him pry. There was something he wasn’t telling Black*Star. 

“Damn, again? Shit. I’m sorry, but I think they should take a break. College might be stressing the two of them out. Might be a strain on their relationship.”

“I hope that’s all it is.” Black*Star shook his head. “Man, look how strong I look! Tough guy getting all worked up over love that isn’t even his own!”

“Don’t say it like that,” Killic waved him off, “you just care about your friends and that’s a good thing. Ain’t no one gonna get mad about that.”

Killic entered university a year earlier than Black*Star and Soul, and met the two at the Death workout center. There was an instant connection between the three of them; it was almost surreal. He was from the deep south - New Orleans to be exact - and had a thick accent to show for it as well. He was the middle child of a rather large family. It was very accomplishing for him to be going to a well-respected institution like Death Academy given his monetary and familial background. He wasn’t the kid his parents expected to go off for a higher education, but then again, at least one of their kids was able to pursue higher education. 

Black*Star sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Yeha, I know. I’m just mad that I feel like I can’t do anything, you know?”

“I got’cha…. Hey. Let’s talk about something else,” Killic suggested. “Can’t do anything about the past. Let’s talk about the future.”

“Hm??”

“So you and Tsubaki.”

“Okay.. yo, man we’re just friends. Nothing more than that.” Black*Star said with finality.

“Does she know that? I think you guys should go out and see what your chemistry is. Maybe you guys have more in common than you think?”

“...”

“C’mpn! Halloween is coming up, take her to a haunted house or a hayride or something.You’re too good of a guy to not go for a girl like her.”

“I guess..”

“So there’s nothing left to discuss.” Killic finished, making Black*Star’s decision for him. After all, there’s nothing that should stand in the way of potential true love.

-

-

-

There’s two main dormitory buildings at Death Academy that are on opposing sides of each other, symmetrically placed. The campus itself is already huge so the gap between the two isn’t small, but it’s also not large enough to have bus transport. They’re both about four stories high and have this classic, early century-style furnishing. From the academic buildings to the dormitories, Lord Death had designed it all, but for him this was a relatively modern style given his age. 

Rooms were fairly large and provided enough space for two people living small: a kitchen in the center and two small rooms with single beds on either side. One side had an extra room for a small bathroom for the condensed apartment. 

In a room on the second floor laid Maka Albarn in her bed, sound asleep. It was a Saturday morning, usually busy with a science lab at 8AM, the class was cancelled and she was able to sleep in for the morning. Having been running off of fumes the last few days because of her refusal to sleep properly by the works of anxiety, her body finally gave in to biological need. 

Tsubaki had come home late the night before to find Maka had fallen over on the kitchen counter with her laptop open. Happy that she finally fell asleep, but at the same time saddened that she had to drive herself to exhaustion in order to do so.

Tsubaki had gone out with the Foreign Student and Language Committee to discuss ideas and maps for HalloWeek. Lots of progress was made over a late dinner. But about halfway through their meeting, Tsubaki got a bold text from Black*Star that had asked her if she wanted to get lunch sometime during the next week. Her mind couldn’t sit still after that and all she wanted to do was get home to talk to Maka about it. What should she do? He'd never been that bold before, and certainly not to ask her out of the blue. If they were already hanging out, sure. But never not without context. In the twisted turn of events, Tsubaki had the restless night while Maka slept soundly and unbothered by her transition of scenery.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Tsuabki said behind a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

“‘Morning.” Maka stretched wide. “You’re up pretty early for a Saturday.”

“I could say the opposite for you. You slept through your biology lab!” Tusbaki pointed her finger at the young woman.

“Woah, now. My class got cancelled,” she defended, “Besides, 

I think I needed this morning to sleep in. I don’t even remember yesterday at all.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. What’s up with you lately?” Tsubaki reached out to Maka and touched her arm gently, unconsciously guiding her to one of the two stools at their small kitchen countertop. . “I’ve been worried about you the last few weeks, Maka. Is everything going alright?” 

Maka was silent for a moment, wondering if she should brush off the concern or let herself share a moment of vulnerability. She went with the latter. “No. Not really.” She sighed. “I’ve been mega stressed about everything right now from classes to student council to just…ugh,” she sighed again, harder this time. “I feel like something’s gonna happen to me, but I don’t know if it’s going to be bad or good. Call it intuition or whatever, but whatever it is it’s giving me anxiety. 

“Hey, can you pour me a cup of coffee? It smells too good to not have some.” Maka looked over at the half empty coffee pot sitting on the counter in front of her. “So.” Trying to think of other things to get away from the current mess in her mind, she turns the conversation around to Tsubaki. “What did you do yesterday? I didn’t see you at all and I was fast asleep when you got home… I think.”

Tsubaki’s heart beat hard thinking about what happened last night. Not many people were that forward with her back in her home country. Not many men were fond of a woman taller than them so she never got any secret admirers in school or had the chance to openly date anybody. All in all you could say she was very insecure about that fact about herself. Especially having turned twenty-three over the summer. 

“Well,” she started while pouring Maka a cup, “I did all the usual stuff. School, study, small walk into town with Kim and Jaqueline.”

“That’s fun,” Maka interjected.

“But it wasn’t until dinner when I went with the foreign committee that I really needed you.” Tsubaki started speaking a little slower, slightly flustered.

“Oh? And why is that? Did something happen? I’ll kick their ass, Tsubaki.”

“NO! No, no nothing like that.” She paused. “So, you and Black*Star have been friends for a while now, right?”

Maka quirked an eyebrow hearing Black*Star’s name. “Since we were little, yeah… why? Did he do something? He might be beefy, but I can kick his ass.”

“heaskedmeoutlastnight.”

Maka backwashed her coffee, “NO WAY!”

Tsubaki had the cutest, shyest smile on her now red face. She didn’t want to say it out loud, nor know how to, but she was very excited and very happy this was happening. “He asked me out for lunch later this week when we both had free time. When I asked him who was all joining us he just replied ‘just us. no one else’ and I couldn't think straight for the rest of the night. I rushed home to tell you, but you Miss Stressball was dead asleep!”

“Oh my god! I missed it!” Maka face-palmed. Girls always support girls in these times because boys can be stupid. Even though Maka had her own problems she still felt bad she couldn’t be there for her friend who confided in her about these things. It’s almost girl code to talk about everything with your new bestie. Good, bad, confused, whatever comes up in Girls’ Night.

“Haha! That’s okay! We have all day to talk about each other’s problems. And that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook, either!” Tsubaki finalized. “Now let’s get ready to go out and hit the town for Girls’ Day!”

“Gorls.” Maka play-mocked, laughing.

-

-

-

“Patti put it back.”

“No.”

“...why?”

“It speaks to me on an ethereal level.”

“What? How does that even make sense?- You know what, go ahead buy it. There’s no stopping you.” 

Sister bonding is an interesting thing. Not many people get it, but it’s one of the most beautiful relationships you’ll find in the world. In a word you could literally call it a rollercoaster with its twists and turns, highs and lows. With the Thompson sisters it’s a bit unique. Liz, the elder of the two, tries not to find arguments with Patti, but instead finds ways of finding compromise with her baby sister. They came from a very poor and ill neighborhood. From a mother who wanted nothing to do with them to finding their way into gangs and organized crime to make income, Liz has a sense of duty to never want to deny Patti the things she wants. Liz knows this isn’t the most healthy mindset, but she tries to find boundaries when she can. 

The two were out shopping in the strip mall plaza located in the center of town, getting some stress off from their midterm studies. Here it wasn’t uncommon for Patti to find some eccentric item that caught her eye. The two might not seem like it, but they love antiquing, and what was one man’s trash is now another man, or woman’s, treasure. 

Antique stores are an interesting place, there’s so much inside of them, they’re so dense, and they look so small on the outside, it’s easy to get lost in them. You feel like you’re the only people there for a frozen moment in time.

“Oh, wow. Aren’t you guys Kid’s sisters?” a soft voice asked. It was Maka who noticed Liz’s tall demeanor standing in front of a shelf of odd knick-knacks near the front of the store. 

“Yup!” Patti responds first.

Liz looked over and agreed not as enthusiastically, “yeah.” Recognition flashed in her eyes as she turned to see the two women standing next to each other. “Hey, aren't you guys in the student council with Kid? I’ve seen you guys around here and there.”

“Yeah, same!” Maka agreed. “We always hear stories about you guys, but we never seem to actually see you guys long enough to actually speak to you.”

“Stories? What do you mean?” Liz asked.

“Ooh! I love stories!” Patti interjected, getting excited.

Tsubaki answered, “Well I heard right before school started Patti was riding a giraffe? Or that you broke into the zoo and climbed on one.”

“OH! That was fun! Miss Marie was so sad that day but I don’t know why,” Patti fondly recalled.

Liz lightly rubbed her temple, hoping to have forgotten that that had even happened. “Yeah. Uh, I don’t know how to respond to that,” she chucked defeatedly. 

Maka reassured her, “That’s okay.” She turned to Patti, “ I just can’t believe you did that.” Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

“Eh, you know. You just gotta keep going and doing what makes you happy.” Patti paused. “Giraffe’s make me happy. They remind me of my big sis!”

“Woah, okay now that’s taking it a little far.” Liz interjected. The four of them laughed. “Hey,” Liz spoke up, “I don’t get to meet too many new people nowadays, wanna get some lunch together? There’s a place literally right down the strip here Patti and I were gonna go to once we were done here.”

“Sure! I want to meet as many people as I can while I’m here,” Tsubaki agreed. Maka nodded along with her.

-

-

-

The quartet made their way to a small restaurant near the center roundabout of the strip. A small sushi bar and hibachi with big red letters in the front that read ‘O K I N A W A’ in a brush font. The interior was dimly lit and the atmosphere was a comfortable quiet. The four of them had already ordered when another guest arrived at their table.

“Hey, Kid. Took you long enough,” Liz greeted the finely dressed man. 

Kid pulled up a chair at the edge of the glossy table and greeted everyone. “So how was everyone’s day? When I asked Liz where to meet you guys she said you were all antique shopping.” 

Patti was the first to respond. She was so excited about the thing she bought she wanted to show everyone at the table as soon as she could. It’s a miracle she lasted this long without saying anything about it. Liz, however, already knew. “SO! I bought this really cool thing that imma put on my door when I get back home! It’s a door knocker! Look!” She unwraps a wooden based object with a cast iron figure on top.

“Oh my god…” Maka’s mouth fell open. Liz rubbed her temple looking over at the thing she let her sister buy.

The cast iron was in the shape of a THICK ass and had a cowboy boot that slammed into the crack to create the ‘knocking’ sound. Patti explained that she will then ONLY answer the door if the door knocker was used. If anything other than the foot-in-ass knocker was used she would not respond. 

“That’s uh… okay.” Kid was confused, but like always he would just accept the situation and deal with it later. 

The quintet finished their food and said their goodbyes. A fruitful conversation about the HalloWeek festival and personal agendas had been had. It became hard for Kid to focus on the conversation being had in front of him when Maka let herself talk openly about her relationship with Soul and how it was going. Kid felt his heart sink hearing it. From the first day he saw Maka he hadn’t stopped thinking about her. He’s had so many conversations with her in student council meetings, but seeing her outside of school and in a more casual setting made him more intrigued and curious about her. 

“Dammit.” Kid thought out loud.

“What’s up?” Liz asked him.

A deep sigh came out, “...it’s nothing.” He picked up his head, “ Let’s go get that door knocker installed on Patti’s door.

“Hell fuckIN’ YEAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hey guys. Long time now see, I guess. lol  
I've been working on this chapter all summer until now. Mostly because of Covid and my chaotic work schedule. I'm sure a lot of you understand where I'm coming from.   
I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, and just to finish something I've had on my backburner for literal years. I genuinely enjoy storytelling so I've been brain planning a lot of scenarios for different characters I've created. Maybe i can use some of them here. Might be kinda hard, though. This is pretty slice of life. but that's really all I've been up to besides working a lot. Also I'm not 12 anymore, as I'm sure you've noticed in the way I write things now. A little scatterbrained, but the main idea is still there. I apologize if the ending feels a bit rushed (?). I did want to get this out, but I also wanted to make it feel like a whole chapter that had things happen and move the plot along a bit.   
I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please give any kudos, any feedback (can be positive or negative, but make it constructive otherwise you're just being an ass). Please stay safe, get tested. Positive spirits, negative covid results. Have a happy and safe Halloween. I will see you all next time!
> 
> -CB


End file.
